


Sweet melodies of melancholy

by Catherines_Collections



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker is a Noah, Fourteenth Noah - Freeform, Gen, Noah's Ark, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, The musician - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherines_Collections/pseuds/Catherines_Collections
Summary: There is music playing. There hasn't been music playing in the ark for a very long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this series and how screwed up everyone is so I wrote this! This probably stopped being canon complaint after chapter 183? I own nothing, please enjoy!

There is music playing. Soft and quiet, the light melodies of a piano echoing through the room. Keys lightly dusted over with just enough pressure for a song to be played and heard, but only by those nearby.

That’s what draws their attention of course. What snaps her eyes open and upwards and makes Tyki’s lips part and eyebrows furrow.

There is music playing. There hasn't been music playing in the ark for a very long time.

They are not at all surprised when a gate opens: quick and nearly soundless, red and black painted on top of purple. White light floods in, bright and nearly holy, blinding, and steps begin to sound across the shadowed floor, accompanying the sound of a finely tuned piano.

Tyki Mikk lifts his head up slowly from their dinner table, away from her unfinished homework, the expression on his face smooth and unreadable, but poorly disguised interest clear in his eyes. Road tilts her head and makes a note to teach him how to hide his ambitions; teach him to reveal what he wants to, not what he feels he must.

The steps get louder as they get closer and soon a silhouette, still only a shadow, darkened by the light of the doorway behind them, stands at the the end of the table. 

Road watches it and smiles, girlish delight hiding in the curve and wickedness apparent in the display of her teeth. Sharp, her smile says, painful and cutting, it promises: beware.

Tyki doesn't move: hands frozen on the table in front of him and eyes distant, confused but slowly and surely beginning to fill with realization. 

"Welcome back, treacherous brother." Road purrs, staring at the shadowed figure as the outward light becomes less and less and the purple of the room around them begins to consume the white. There's a sort of symbolism in it that is not lost to any of them: noticed but not acknowledged. 

Tyki releases a quiet breath, thousands of thoughts and feelings being released at once, and Road takes a small lick of her lollipop before smiling and working the stick between her teeth. "It has been a while, yes?" 

"Yes," states the shadow, determined but tired and with a voice of a higher pitch than last time: young and old all at once, "I suppose it has."

There’s an echo to his voice that she can place two other souls into, but she doesn't say their names aloud. She doesn't muster up images for him to witness and see the consequences of. Memories of sand and circuses, silent suffering and blatant lies lives were risked for. She desires to, more than she thinks she ever has - to summon images of two small boys scrambling for anything and everything, half buried in eachother and drowning in the sand around them. Another broken child dragged into war as an accessory and only saw it as love while it was truly a desperate last choice: a second chance, perhaps, to a mad mind and in despairing eyes - but she waits for her time to be cruel.

Her lips make a loud pop around her lollipop and she makes her smile sharper:  like an exorcist's blade, she thinks, sharp and precise, and mentally snickers.

It's silent for a moment, their's becomes a halted conversation as they both wait to see who will make the first move; who will ask first, and what they will ask; what they will reveal. Her mind buzzes and fills with questions: Who’s side are you on now? How long have you been awake? How much do you remember? Do you still plan to kill the Earl with your own two hands? Why that vessel?

She briefly wonders if there is anything he would like to ask her, but one glance at his curled hand answers her question immediately, and she stifles her delighted giggle. The room vibrates under the weight of the unasked and unanswered questions.

The leftover melodies of a distant piano still sing in the air and travel through their ears: light, peaceful, serene almost Road would say, if she hadn't already seen through the trick. She wonders how long he has been awake, how long he must have faked dormancy, for him to seemingly forget how old she is: how much she knows.

It’s only a minute more before what is left of Tyki's mask breaks.

He laughs, cold and hard: loud and unhinged, golden irony oozing out of his lungs and slipping between the sounds, echoing and blending with the faraway sound of a piano. He brings a hand up from the table to wipe away his tears, and his smile grows deranged.

Road tsks at him, mentally scolds him for being so sloppy, but does not glance back; she is not foolish enough to deter her attention from the one who betrayed them centuries ago, the one who could, and will she reminds herself, do it again.

Instead, she relaxes her head on her hand and takes another lick of her lollipop. She stares at the fully revealed figure as the remaining white light is consumed by toxic purple, and bubbles begin to grow from where the gate only moments ago stood. 

Tyki's still laughing even after Road finally lets the tone of hysteria in his laughter get to her and scolds him - he's a sloppy Noah, but not in the way Skin or Jasdevi were. He is sloppy with feelings, memories and sentiment: making friends with humans, restraining himself subconsciously. However, he is her brother and she realizes now that there are things left to teach him, but that is for another time - it does no good, as she had figured, but it was worth a try.

She refocuses her stare on their once again brother, tilts her head slightly - coy and curious and hiding what she has to - and asks a question in hopes that it may lead to the spiral of answers she is looking for, the ones she needs. "So, musician, would you like to start or should I?” 

Tyki’s laughter echoes in the background - calming to slight chuckles of disbelief - and she watches in front of her as Allen Walker's lips lift into a small smile. She feels her heart twinge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated and I'm rhymesofblue on tumblr, if you wanna come scream at me about these God forsaken *hehe* characters!


End file.
